


维纳斯

by MUSKMELON



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUSKMELON/pseuds/MUSKMELON
Kudos: 36





	维纳斯

01.  
黄仁俊是个没有味道的omega。

没有味道的omega很少见——严格来说人类生殖图谱中没有过这种性别。听起来起来吓人，但不当回事的话也没什么，而且黄仁俊运气好，有个有钱有势还靠谱的老爹，这样一来没有味道反而是好事，只要在档案上动点手脚便可以隐瞒身份进入培养顶级继承者的恩特公学。

以专业第一的成绩入学，连续三年在“恩特公学政治管理系参议院紧急事务应对演习比赛”中带领团队获得第一——每个人都知道恩特公学有一个漂亮可爱的beta，他很聪明、讨人喜欢 ，而且为人温和谦逊，丝毫没有那些同样家世显赫但眼高于顶的alpha的臭毛病，是很多omega和alpha的梦中情B。

当然，恩特公学也有很多受欢迎的优秀alpha。比如军事管理系的李帝努啦、作战指挥系的罗渽民啦，还有军备后勤系的钟辰乐朴志晟（都新纪元2020年了只有快入土的老古董才会坚持军备部是落后部门），他们虽然骄傲，却并不教人厌烦——罗渽民即使冷着脸也还是有一大堆名门小o上赶着倒贴，更不用说气质温和的李帝努了。

哦，还有大名鼎鼎的毕业生李马克!这位早就毕业的学长一度是恩特公学入学新生的人均偶像，出身优越又有天赋，是在校期间永远的第一。

但提起恩特公学最受欢迎的学员，第一反应还是那位漂亮beta。没有人会否认黄仁俊的地位，毕竟他是alpha里唯一的beta，是狼窝里的小白兔。最重要的是，据说黄仁俊有大多数beta的问题——性冷淡，他对alpha避之不及，导致在校三年竟然没有谈过恋爱。要知道他长的比大多数omega还要漂亮绵软呢!

黄将军一度很满意自己儿子的生理缺陷，相较于就读于帝国军校头脑简单的大儿子黄旭熙，工于心计的二儿子黄仁俊才是保证家族根基的真正继承者。况且没有味道好啊!没有味道才能让人放送警惕，才能在多疑的权贵之间如鱼得水。

黄仁俊看着客厅里得意洋洋的父亲不免有些苦恼——随皇帝陛下造访的二皇子李帝努最近正在发情期，他身上那股毫不掩饰的烈酒味让黄仁俊腿软。

没有信息素不代表闻不到信息素啊!父亲或许真的把黄仁俊当成beta看了，完全没有考虑到恩特公学里一群alpha聚在一起对omega是多么大的冲击。他们从来不会喷隔离剂，最多就是见面时控制一下信息素浓度，避免引起不必要的冲突。身为皇子，李帝努更是没有这种委屈自己的习惯。

而黄仁俊，他没有味道就意味着没有发情期……个屁!没有味道意味着时刻都在发情期!

自打性成熟一来黄仁俊就意识到了自己身体的bug，最后他的omega私人医生一脸为难且同情地告诉黄仁俊：“仁俊，你的情况很复杂……你也不要太难过，或许怀孕以后就好啦!”

什么病要怀孕才能治好?听都没听过的方法当然对应听都没听过的怪病——黄仁俊没有普通omega那种规律的、要死要活理智全无的发情期，而是随时处在易于交合的状态。这意味着他可以像普通beta一样工作学习，但只要一与alpha亲密接触就会迅速发情。简单来说，他的发情期和时间没有关系，和人有关系。

本来嘛，只要找一个全是beta的工作岗位，普普通通过完一生问题也不大，这事坏就坏在黄仁俊读的学校——恩特公学。那是普通学校吗?那是omega集中营啊!

鬼知道黄仁俊刚性成熟那会儿是怎么熬过来的，他三天两天就请病假，上课的时候浑身潮热发软，后面痒的像泄了洪，随时随地分泌润滑液体，敏感的不成样子。

后来黄仁俊最好的朋友、帝国三皇子李东赫和他研究了整整一个星期，才找出能让黄仁俊正常上学的方法。

至于怎么处理的——不是吃不饱?喂饱就行了。

作为秘密的唯一知情alpha，李东赫每个周都和黄仁俊上两次床，把精液留在生殖腔里，然后给黄仁俊大量抑制剂，这样既不会怀孕又可以减缓他日常生活中强烈的情潮，增强对alpha的抵抗力。

这是件美差，李东赫承认，但也明白不能炫耀——要是让李帝努知道他打着好友的幌子经常和自己心上人睡觉，小命就不用要了。更何况李东赫第一次还是被黄仁俊强迫的——说出去太没面子。

那时他们为了研究解决办法住在一起好几天，第三天的时候李东赫忘记喷隔离剂，刚进书房就被黄仁俊扑倒在地，扒了裤子欢快地骑乘。omega浑身粉白粉白的，胸口鼓鼓涨涨，尖端粉红，扭着腰坐在李东赫胯上，幸福地叫出声来。

好爽，黄仁俊眼神迷离，艳色的舌尖吐出来，涎水顺着嘴角下流。身后脂红的穴肉抽搐起来，讨好地吮吸李东赫，湿热绵软，紧紧裹住那根带给他快乐的东西。李东赫爽的差点精关不守，他想翻个身掌握主动权，却被黄仁俊一把摁住，扶着腰缓缓下坐，主动把整根吃进去，一个人玩的不亦乐乎。

李东赫感觉自己不过是黄仁俊的按摩棒——工具人罢了!作为他最好的朋友，李东赫太清楚黄仁俊那点小心思，什么装作单纯接近不怀好意的新生alpha啦；什么校裤太紧露出挺翘的臀部曲线啦；又或者什么熬夜复习结束后软绵绵地从教室出来啦……无论是潮红的皮肤还是婉转的眼神，那些让黄仁俊爱慕者看了瞬间变硬的细节都不是他们以为的、自己心思龌龊自己意淫的结果，黄仁俊就是在勾引这些alpha啊喂!

不过没啥用就是了，介于他光辉伟岸的形象和身边几个牛逼哄哄的护花使者，谁也不敢染指这位诱人的“beta”。所以目前为止，非常遗憾，黄仁俊还是只有李东赫这一位工具人。

时间回到现在，李东赫因为公派任务已经出差一周了，黄仁俊夹着被子自慰过几次，有用，但耐不住李帝努今日的造访。为了避免接触alpha，他已经请假一周，躲在自己房间天天打全息电话中惹李东赫上火。

今天陛下的造访是几个月前就安排好的，和李东赫的出差也有关系，但李帝努并未出现在此次计划里，所以——李帝努只是顺路来看望身体抱恙的黄仁俊的。这么一来，不见堂堂帝国皇子就有些说不过去了，黄仁俊躲在屏风后面，对站在门口踌躇的李帝努冷笑。

这可是你自己送上门来的，老子今天睡定了!

02.  
自从李帝努进门，黄仁俊就一直在出汗，他嘴唇发干浑身无力，像是真的生病了一样。

不愧是顶级alpha，烈酒信息素的压迫过于强烈，omega身后生殖腔竟然被迫开了一个小孔，他夹紧大腿，却依然感觉后面在分泌淅淅沥沥的液体。

黄仁俊抬起头对李帝努微笑，脸颊因为情动红扑扑的，额发柔顺地搭在眉间，露出水淋过的漂亮眼睛。

幸好没有味道，李帝努只以为他病的严重，又心疼又担忧，他忍不住上手触摸黄仁俊的额头。

皮肤接触的瞬间黄仁俊狠狠打了个哆嗦，小动物一样蜷缩起来，瑟缩地望着李帝努。

“你…你，”李帝努也慌了，立马收回手，眼睛看向地板，“你好烫啊，吃退烧药了吗？”

不要!黄仁俊心里大喊，不要因为我是朵娇花而怜悯我!来吧!蹂躏我吧!刚刚是因为太爽了!

他没说话，死死地咬住下唇，从喉咙里发出一声意味不明的嘤咛，很像是被非礼的小可怜。睡裤后面已经湿透了，快来吧快来吧，黄仁俊心里祈祷，我他妈快要脱水了。

李帝努见到心上人，又利用身份之便进了人家卧室，可谓赚足便宜。虽说不是必须要他负责的omega，可beta也多少需要避讳的，加上难以启齿的生理反应，李帝努起身，准备告辞。

“诶……”

眼看人就要迈出大门了，黄仁俊顾不得什么矜持，急忙从被子中爬起来，可怜兮兮地跪在床沿。墨绿色丝绸睡裤翻起，底下掺着冷玉白，他呼吸间吐出暖意：“你能…陪陪我吗?我有点冷。”

胸口很涨，在丝绸睡衣的前襟顶出两个尖尖的小点，能看出曼妙的弧度。李帝努看过黄仁俊的体检报告，知道他比一般beta体脂率要高，体脂率高意味着更聪明，意味着胸部脂肪更多，意味着屁股更翘……

血液轰的一下涌上脑子，李帝努脸变得比黄仁俊还红，他扭捏了一会儿，僵硬地坐回原位。黄仁俊裹着被子拱到床边，用脸颊蹭蹭李帝努的手心，问：“能上来吗?你们alpha体温会高一点儿吧。”

李帝努尽量把自己想象成一个没有感觉的暖宝宝，任由黄仁俊伸手拦住自己把滚烫的身体贴上来，他感觉裤子有点紧，不敢低头看下面硬鼓鼓的一团。

发热、恶寒，军事健康管理课的老师讲过，这是感冒的正常现象，或者……是omega的发情期。李帝努感觉到黄仁俊把腿缠到了自己腰上，他下意识伸手一揽带人进怀里。香香的，和想象中一样，但比他以为的要更软，可能是体脂率偏高的原因。还有点潮，李帝努拿出湿漉漉的手上，不可置信地瞪大眼睛。

“救救我吧。”

黄仁俊见状，抿起嘴角放低姿态，讨好地凑上前将李帝努的手指含进嘴里，模仿交合的姿势舔舐，尝试用柔软潮湿的口腔包裹手指。

他乖顺地脱下裤子跪在床上，露出翕动的粉红色脂洞，雪白的臀部覆了层亮晶晶的液体。omega塌下腰邀请李帝努——

“救救我吧。”

李帝努大脑一片空白，试着遵循本能将黄仁俊刚刚舔湿的手指放进去。那里面因为情动已然变成深红色，手指刚一进去就受到热情招待，那里迫不及待地迎合，缠着入侵者蠕动，谄媚讨好。黄仁俊摇摇屁股，催李帝努动作快点。

把人压在床上用力抽插的时候李帝努没收住。太爽了，爽的他腰眼发麻，性器在黄仁俊身体里暴涨——顶级alpha的发情期提前了。他像打桩机一样快速用力、毫无理智地进出身下绵软顺从的omega，实战体能课上练出来的好腰力不负黄仁俊所望，暴虐地把成熟桃子碾碎，弄得汁水四溢。

alpha的瞳孔变成深红色，猛地一顶打开了窄小的生殖腔，那是个更湿、更热、更紧致的地方。黄仁俊闷哼一声先射出来，白色滴在李帝努整齐的腹肌上，他像一只餍足的猫，躺在李帝努身下，等李帝努爽够了射进生殖腔。

黄仁俊酥软地挺了挺腰，方便李帝努进更深。多年假扮beta的经历让黄仁俊无法像omega一样婉转娇媚，但还是够软的，起码干净清澈，显得幼且纯，是会让alpha变硬的声音。

但这个alpha居然想抽出去射，迫不得已黄仁俊翻个身，揽着脖子同他接吻，舌尖轻轻地去勾上颚，然后自己扶着腰慢慢坐下，换成上位，笑嘻嘻的：“不会怀孕的，射进来吧。”

很多，很浓，黄仁俊体内的躁动逐渐平息下来，他身体开始降温，汗也止住了，被做的通体舒畅，太舒服了。

李帝努果然很可以，被满足过后黄仁俊快乐的眼泪一时半会收不住，索性任由它流出来。

李帝努见状，默默下床穿好衣服，坐到窗前，低着头，刚刚做爱时打湿的黑色发梢分外性感。等黄仁俊不抖了，哭声也渐渐止住，他便噗通一声跪下，开始自我检讨。

黄仁俊非常震撼，他被操的后面有点合不上，只能侧躺着夹住精液，捧着微微隆起的小腹，准备听听这位爽完就提裤子的alpha要说什么。

“对…对…对不起，我会负责任的!没有想到beta也会被信息素影响发情，”李帝努懊恼地挠挠头，偷偷看一眼还沉浸在高潮余韵中，慵懒的像猫一样的黄仁俊，低声道歉，“仁俊你还生着重病，我居然对你做出这种事情，我知道现在说什么都无法弥补你，也知道你是因为发情期才这样…这…这样放荡的，以后绝对不会再发生这种情况了!”

黄仁俊皱起眉头，忽然感觉胸前一片湿濡，他闻见浅淡的奶味，又用手指小心地摸了摸，有点崩溃。

过了一会儿黄仁俊坐起来，问李帝努：“爽吗？”

“啊?”

“我问你刚才上我上的爽不爽?”

黄仁俊掀起被子，解开刚披上的睡袍，露出红肿充血的乳尖和满身青紫。李帝努不敢多看，只是很紧张地道歉，说着竟然也要哭出来。omega胸前愈发胀痛，明显是要溢奶，他忍痛捏捏胸口忍着酸软浑身赤裸地走过去，柔顺地坐在李帝努大腿上，握着他的手掌，挺胸让他摸。

卧室里满是奶味，甜的。

03.  
学院论坛里最近有两个帖子被顶在热门上，连学院老教授都被惊动，上课时饶有兴趣地和同学们一起八卦，一时间真假难辨。

其一是李帝努同罗渽民打了一架。这个暂且认证是真的，毕竟很多人都看见周五那天他俩面带擦伤，冷脸从实战训练场走出来谁也不搭理谁。平时形影不离的两人竟然成了王不见王。

血气方刚的年轻人打架不是新闻，在遍地alpha的恩特公学更是常见，但这个帖子还是在短短一小时内上了热门，并迅速传送至各大家族公关部的会议桌上。

联邦势力同罗家为首的财政派不合已然不是秘密——李氏王朝的财政派非联邦直属，他们由富可敌国的商人聚集而成，再由联邦军备部统一管理。这种高效自由的运营方式为帝国战无不胜提供了强有力的支持，但建立者们不会想到，联盟式的军民协作给和平年代派别对立埋下了多大隐患。

如今财政派早就没了先辈的热血与忠心，商人的本能使他们逐渐站到军备部对面。那句“为联邦效命”的宣誓早在星际2000的时候就被停用，战争结束后的几年双方关系愈发剑拔弩张，而随着新纪元以来商会版图的不断扩张，财政派试图再次发动战争，势头之猛，就连中立派的李东赫也被卷入其中。

雪上加霜的是，罗会长试图在去年的选举中操作，让自己人出任新财政大臣。这彻底惹恼了以黄仁俊他爸为代表的军方，黄旭熙打在中本悠太脸上的那一拳差点把元老院的屋顶掀翻，至此，财政派和联邦的关系降至冰点。

即使元老院每年都要开议政会裁决双方的纠纷，但两位首席继承人如此大动干戈还是第一次见。不光学院派，就连政坛和军方也对此格外关注，生怕一不小心站错队。

这种大背景下李帝努和罗渽民打架无疑是关键而重要的信息，政军商三方势力都对此战战兢兢，可恩特公学里却更关注第二个热帖——黄仁俊被罗渽民强暴了。

发帖人是个技术流，有鼻子有眼地整理的时间线和罗渽民作案的全过程，甚至号称用全息技术录下了两人做爱的声音，限量销售。学校里谁不想上黄仁俊?磁带一上线就售罄了，听过的都说好。

不过帖子没有任何实质性证据，人们压根就不信——图个消遣罢了。更何况录音明显是alpha和omega做爱才有的激烈，连alpha靠近都会脸红黄仁俊怎么可能叫的那么放浪?不过是和校园名人沾上关系又图文并茂娱乐性极强才上了热门——就连发帖人也是匿名——没有人真敢去坏黄仁俊和罗渽民的名声。

罗渽民拿着录像来找黄仁俊的时候天色已暗，黄仁俊刚从李帝努家回来。他同李家那俩小子厮混了整整一天，弄得身上满是烈酒味，绕是omega也撑不住这般性爱。黄仁俊感觉自己这辈子都不想再做了，像是个真beta。

黄仁俊深吸一口气，靠在门上脱裤子，他大腿发软，颤巍巍的，扶着墙才能站稳，弯腰时后面还在淅淅沥沥地淌，精液混合着润滑直流到大腿根，因为夹不住还滴落到地毯上些许。

黄仁俊忍着不适全脱光了才准备开灯，可一抬头就看见坐在床上似笑非笑的罗渽民，他想起来那些奇奇怪怪的性癖，不由来打了个哆嗦。

“仁俊怕什么啊？”罗渽民笑了，把录像磁盘扔到黄仁俊面前，然后单手掐住他的细腰，粗暴地在小肉道里抠挖，把还带着腥热的东西弄出来，拍拍黄仁俊屁股，语气天真，“看起来已经被李帝努操烂了，怎么不反抗他呢?仁俊录视频的时候胆子明明很大诶，怎么，想用这个去告娜娜强奸罪吗？”

他很用力的把黄仁俊压在窗户上，从后面进入，狼性的血液沸腾起来，罗渽民的嗜血因子让两个人都开始变烫，他咬着牙根，声音低哑：“更何况…一开始不是仁俊先勾引我的吗？”

“他妈的，”黄仁俊用因为给李东赫口了一次而沙哑的声音骂罗渽民，“老子要知道你是个变态……他妈的我当初才不会答应，他妈的!”

*  
罗渽民和黄仁俊撕破脸那天天气还不错，同学们结束小组活动后去吃冰淇淋，罗渽民因为发情期将至就拒绝了邀约。

“渽民怎么能只对仁俊温柔。拒绝我们就算了，”学长站在冰淇淋店门口笑着打趣，“那些钟情你的Omega不知道有多伤心。”

黄仁俊没留意这事，甚至还悄悄看了罗渽民一眼，咬冰淇淋勺子毫无察觉。直到后来复盘课上黄仁俊想起这一细节才发觉罗渽民心思多深——他从演习结束那一刻起就已经在算计了。

“仁俊要进门玩吗？”罗渽民收下黄仁俊送来的资料，整理好放进书包里，站在罗氏公馆门口笑着对黄仁俊邀约，“上次买的全息模拟器到货了，要来看看吗？”

他的视线停在黄仁俊的嘴唇上，过来一会才挑起目光，用深情款款的眼神询问黄仁俊，撒娇道：“来玩嘛，好不好?”

他想睡我，黄仁俊和罗渽民对视，得出结论。

财政派一直很有钱，罗氏的府邸比将军府雍容很多，初尝人事不久的omega羞涩地坐在客厅，盯着喇叭花一样的播放器忖度：和罗渽民在哪里开搞会比较爽呢？书房?还是浴缸?

罗渽民仿佛听见了黄仁俊的心声，他从吧台后走出来递给黄仁俊一杯橙汁，看着漂亮“beta”湿润的嘴唇问了个很不合适的问题：“仁俊最近身上有股奶味，在喝牛奶吗？”

黄仁俊抿起嘴角，白嫩的腮帮子充气鼓起，纯幼的像是初中生。他羞涩一笑：“这几天入睡有点困难。”

说着，胸前吐出一小滩湿濡，黄仁俊交还水杯的动作顿住，脸瞬间变红。他微微含胸，佯装随意地拍拍胸脯，确定奶水没有透出来。

“仁俊一靠近我，身上奶味更浓了。”

罗渽民缠着黄仁俊调笑，像大型犬一样蹭他的后颈。他低垂着头，精致的鼻尖抵在腺体上细嗅，蓬松柔顺的粉发里满是alpha信息素的味道，让omega深埋在皮下的腺体开始变烫抽搐，缓缓苏醒，黄仁俊又开始变软变湿、心跳加快了。

黄仁俊怕被发现，立刻偏开身体，手指搭在罗渽民硬梆梆的肌肉上推，局促不安：“也换了沐浴乳，味道太重了吗？我会换回来的。”

“不用，很香。”罗渽民绅士地放开他，安慰道，“娜娜很喜欢。”

黄仁俊就算喷了抑制剂也禁不住这种亲近，他眼睛里起了一层雾，嘴巴红的不正经，罗渽民见状便不再玩笑，拉着他上楼了。

不同性别的人一开始还有些拘谨，但很快便亲密起来。他们盘腿坐在床上玩星战游戏，膝盖时不时碰撞摩擦，过了一会儿罗渽民把下巴搭到黄仁俊肩头，指挥他去敌方阵营盗物资。

两股呼吸纠缠在一起，黄仁俊觉得很不自在，脸红心跳一不小心就射偏了。罗渽民丢下支线任务从雷区跑过来救人，顺手搂着黄仁俊反击。

两个人各怀鬼胎，游戏打着打着就变味了，alpha有力的手指松开操控盘，从衣服下摆探进去，很温柔地翻身将药物作用下浑身无力的“beta”放倒在床，对待易碎品一样小心翼翼地亲吻侧颈。

先是眼睛然后是鼻尖——罗渽民用犬齿轻轻叼起白嫩松软的皮肤，准备吃掉猎物。

黄仁俊因为那杯橙汁已经开始发抖，意识却十分清醒。罗渽民舔舔他红软的嘴唇，把挺立的乳头含进去，他在亲吻肚脐前抬头，掐着黄仁俊的下巴笑：“果然被李帝努抢先了，他也给你用药了吗？仁俊不要再随便喝别人给的饮料啦。”

其实所有的一切黄仁俊都还是享受的，他顺水推舟演演戏，假装愤怒和害怕来维持自己无辜beta的人设，直到罗渽民从柜子里拿出蜡烛、麻绳和皮鞭。

“不会留疤。”

罗渽民惬意地点燃蜡烛，同时将最大档的按摩棒塞入黄仁俊后面。那里很乖，听话地全吃进去了，施虐者轻声一笑，拍拍黄仁俊的屁股表示奖励。那手是凉的，很滑，黄仁俊费力挣开眼睛，发现罗渽民正戴着黑色皮质手套、绕有兴趣地摆弄一对乳夹。

上面镶嵌着漂亮的蓝宝石，那是他们一起旅行时罗渽民高价买下来的“永恒纪元”。这两颗宝石切面细致完美、水头很好几乎没有杂质，号称彼得拍卖行的镇馆之宝。这么大颗的蓝宝石本就不多见，更不用说还是一对，罗渽民当时拍下来以后露出他标识性的那种蛊惑人心的笑容：“献给我的挚爱。”

黄仁俊当时觉得浪漫，却怎么也想不到自己会带上这两颗宝石，还是以如此羞耻的姿势。因为奶水被堵住身体反而更敏感，黄仁俊绞起长腿像是无骨的人鱼一样在床上挣扎，很快就到了高潮边缘。

罗渽民坐在床边托着腮含情脉脉地欣赏，在omega快要高潮的时候拿起蜡烛，轻抖手腕。黄仁俊小腹一烫，他猛地哆嗦一下，性器迅速疲软下来，白玉般的肌肤上凝着红色蜡油。他哭，求罗渽民放过自己。

“你上我也行，都行，”黄仁俊想骗罗渽民抱，一边在心里骂这个小崽子一边卖乖求饶，“别这样好不好。”

罗渽民好像心软了，他给勉强承受粗暴性事的“beta”一个甜吻，然后耐心哄了很久，开始做极致温柔的前戏，就在黄仁俊放松警惕的时候折起床上笔直修长的小腿，以一种很痛很爽的姿势进入。

他妈的，这家伙就是个变态，黄仁俊昏过去之前大骂，眼泪鼻涕一起流，彻底和罗渽民撕破脸，什么实话都说了，然后就被强烈的一记顶弄操晕过去，罗渽民冷着脸在omega体内射精，取下乳夹放进黄仁俊来时穿的外套里，漂亮alpha的脸上依旧是款款深情——

“献给我的挚爱。”

*  
罗渽民这次来没带什么乱七八糟的东西，只是用omega后面弄了两次，又拉黄仁俊给自己手淫。他伸手去掐已经红肿肥软的乳头，弄出仅剩的一点点汁水抹在黄仁俊嘴巴上，像是雪落红梅。

alpha生性恶劣，罗渽民是很厉害的alpha，脾气就更恶劣，他抽插时不忘取笑黄仁俊：“上次李帝努打我的时候还说我是强奸犯。可明明是你情我愿，黄仁俊，我以前怎么没发现你这么骚，这么会骗人，嗯？”

黄仁俊除了叫说不出什么有意义的话，他的工具人一个个都要造反!快感早不是什么值得珍惜的东西，omega几乎一整天都沉浸在灭顶的高潮中，他感觉自己要被肏烂了，好像真的变成一个性爱玩偶，只会承受和呻吟。

这种情况直到罗渽民停下肏弄、亲吻黄仁俊后才开始改变。omega理智回笼，他觉得自己不该和罗渽民在卧室里偷情，特别是隔壁就住着他哥的情况下。

黄仁俊羞得脸颊滚烫浑身酥软，他看向同自己偷情的人却发现人家正坦坦荡荡地穿衣服呢——罗渽民已经穿戴好对着镜子整理头发了。黄仁俊脸上温度稍减，他专注地看了一会儿，得出结论：罗大少爷受欢迎是应该的。作战指挥系的制服谁穿都帅，更不用说剑眉星目不怒自威的罗渽民。不过，罗渽民为什么要在休闲日穿制服？

黄仁俊想问，一起身却不小心打开智耳听见黄旭熙边打游戏边讲话：“我弟带了个男的回家搞，浪的我这边都能听见……”

……omega被烫了耳朵，立刻缩进被子里装鹌鹑。管他作战不作战的，面子重要，他黄仁俊可是连续三年“恩特公学最受欢迎学员”，这事要传出去高岭之花人设就崩啦!

罗渽民也开了智耳，正勾唇听黄旭熙活灵活现转述活春宫呢，听见“李东赫”三个字时候他突然顿了一下，系风纪扣的手收起，转过身背对镜子，垂眸随意道：“小心李东赫。”


End file.
